


Moonlight

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [47]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: She wears the moonlight well.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> First part of an unplanned, unexpected trilogy.

Standing in the open doorway, Olivia looked down at James.

“What are you doing?”

“Sitting on the veranda.”

“Naked?”

“Mmhmm.” He tilted his head back to smile at her. “Join me?”

“I couldn’t possibly.”

“Yes you could.”

“James.” She shook her head.

“I’d like to make love to my wife beneath the light of the moon.” He held his hand out. “C'mere, Mrs. Bond.”

Olivia smiled, then stepped out onto the veranda. Dropping her robe, she climbed onto the lounger with him, straddling him. “Happy?”

“Very.” He pulled her closer, kissing her deeply.

“You wear the moonlight well,” James whispered.


End file.
